As is known, at present photographic positives are produced almost only in one width, that is 90 mm, and in three lengths 90, 115, 130 mm. The owner stores the positives in loose form or glues them into a photgraph album. The former is extremely unsatifactory owing to the unavoidable disarrangement, and the latter is troublesome and involves a lot of work and the price of photograph albums means a not inconsiderable increase in the total price of a "photograph library." The printing firms send the prints to photographic shops, chemists, etc. in paper bags or cardboard envelopes in which the prints are exposed to damage as a result of bending, knocking, etc.